Mr. Loser
Poyo Ride is one of the admins of the Vaporwaveon and Friends discord. Poyo Ride is a moderately active admin, and the only one to have the "Worst thing in the universe" role, also being the highest role achieved by someone who is not Vaporwaveon. He is also the creator of the "Clover Addition" meme. His color hex code tends to match up with his current avatar's colors. The role name is "What shall I be today", referencing how he changes his avatar. Discord History Poyo Ride first heard of this discord thing on his wiki, when a user by the name of Kidsy128 showed him TARS chat, now known as ARA Chat. It took Poyo Ride two months to join, but ended up being the self proclaimed "most active admin" on the server. However, he usually tends to get on the bad side of the server's admin, Kidsy128. Poyo has been looking for a second server in case he's kicked out of ARA Chat. He first found a kirby air ride server that he liked. He was decently active, but the server ended up dying, and now no longer exists. There was this one time when Poyo and another user were discussing about the server's problems with its main admin, as there were several dumb channels, and Poyo decided to stay out of the drama to stay in the server. Poyo Ride was later linked to Vaporwaveon and Friends. Poyo decided to leave due to @everyone spam, but then rejoined and became a regular member, achieving one of the highest possible roles. Exclusive Roles Poyo Ride has the most exclusive roles out of any user in the server. He is the only person besides Vape to have a role higher than the admin role. *Worst thing in the universe *What Shall I be today *Backpack Lover *Immune to bags Active Times Poyo Ride's time zone is central time. *1am-3am usually active *4am-7am may be online *7am-1pm (weekdays) usually not online because of school *1:30pm-2:20pm (weekdays) may be online. 2:40 is when he gets home *7am-12pm (weekends) probably sleeping. I'm a night owl. May rarely be online. *1pm-3pm (weekends) this is usually around the time Poyo Ride wakes up. He usually hops on discord a few minutes after waking up *4pm-10pm usually online, but may take a nap. On weekends he's more likely to be online at this time. *10pm-12pm. Most active time for Poyo Ride. This is usually when you will find him on the discord. Gallery Crop.png|one of his alt's avatar That+thumping+in+the+death+by+glamour+one+is+mettaton+_dcd07620d2fd31948c31d2640f58e457.jpg|one of his avatars megaton XD.png|original avatar drawing by Geph. Frassssssss.png Fireburn02.png Kidsyvspoyocase69420.png Mewx.png 01fea0 5858170.jpg Maxresdefaults.jpg CnrUJ00UMAAQGkj.png poyo ride.jpg|Poyo's fake face reveal. spoiler alert.png|spoiler alert Nohand.png poyo ride's credit card.png|User info from Notsobot. uh oh.jpg Rawr_xd.png Readabook.png lets try!.jpg|full avatar Swagmaster1337lol.png|The white crayon from the kids show "Color Crew" with sunglasses edited in. Gallade.png 2gardevoirs1gallade.jpg Quotes Trivia *Despite having one of the highest roles in the server, he usually fails to make the top 10 in the tatsumaki leaderboards. *He has his own server. https://discord.gg/u8TWK6F * His favorite phrase is "Lol". Sometimes saying it 3 messages in a row. *Poyo Ride once posted a picture of his broken lamp. However, Captain Haddock noticed that there was a person in some baseball frame that Poyo Ride did not catch until it was brought up. He later deleted both posts of the lamp. Poyo Ride says it's an old photo of him in his younger years. Poyo reuploaded the image without the baseball frame, and is not ready for a real face reveal yet. *Poyo Ride did a fake face reveal on April 1, 2017. *It is unknown why Poyo Ride has a higher role than most of the admins. According to Poyo, he probably got it early in the server's history as the "Immune to bags" role, and it stayed. *Poyo Ride does not like the NSFW channel. *Poyo Ride thinks the general channel is too crazy and wants to ban bots on general. *Poyo Ride was the 10th person to join the server *Poyo Ride has a gatorade problem. * Related Pages Poyo Ride's most famous avatars Category:Admins Category:Users